


Here with us

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Economics, Fluff, Human Names, Multi, Nyotalia, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, gender bend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France and America have a problem with England's work ethic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with us

**Author's Note:**

> My first hetalia fic I am still learning the ropes so I apologise if I make mistakes 
> 
> This also deals with the economic crisis that hit the world and England expresses some dislike for some of the policies if her country right now 
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners

America knows something is wrong the moment he reaches out into the darkness and his arm meets cooling sheets. Unwilling to trust his instincts he groped further a smile tugging at his mouth as he encounters warm flesh. He lets his hand glide over smooth muscle for a moment luxuriating in the feel of Francis' warm skin. 

The moment passes when his mind registers the fact that his other lover is missing and he reluctantly opens his eyes. 

As expected on the other side of the bed 'Francis lies in the moonlight, gorgeous and exotic as ever golden skin shining in the darkness as the sheets pool around his hips. He even sleeps elegantly, not only the personification of France but with a body fit for a model. 

America stares at him for a moment weighing up the options he could go back to sleep and try to ignore that one third of their essential puzzle is missing or he can get up and confront her. 

Francis stirs his eyes meeting Americas in the dark Cobalt blue and snapping even in sleep. 

"Do not cause an argument, Alfred" he whispered. 

"I won't," Alfred insisted but it was a promise he could not keep and he knew it. And Francis knew it. 

"You are going to confront Alice about her work."

So there will be an argument, was left unsaid. Francis shook his head eyes falling shut. He knew it was useless to argue with England, she would not be moved but America kept trying. 

America stole quietly out of the room to the small office that was connected to his bedroom. Moonlight flooded every corner illuminating the small figure at the computer. Alice sat at the table, dressed in one of Alfred's sweatshirts that positively drowned her but gave a tantalising glimpse of her shoulder as the neckline fell off her body. 

One of her legs were drawn up to her chest and he was rewarded with a peak of the pink material of her panties and the glorious curves they highlighted. 

That was good. If England had planned to stay up all night she would have dressed properly. Slowly he eased forward standing directly behind her chair and waited for her to acknowledge him. Without looking away she took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking the hint he slid his hand underneath the neckline of her sweater and across the soft silk of her chest to cup one of her breasts. 

Alice sighed but didn't look away from her work. 

"Alice come back to bed," he urged, whispering his plea into her hair. He preferred human names when they were together, it somehow made him feel closer to his lovers, made him feel normal without the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"We crunched all these numbers today and we still got nowhere and tomorrow will be the same. And you'll be going home the day after tomorrow" 

He hated blackmail but it worked, Alice looked away from the screen, her face pinched. 

"Francis is staying the whole week," she reminded him but her tone betrayed how much she hated having to leave then both. 

"You could stay too," America reminded her, already knowing her answer. 

"I can't, I have to find some sense in those numbers something that will ease the pain for my people."

"It's up to the politicians now."

Alice snorted, "yes well that is part of the problem." 

America squeezed her breast in reassurance. Alice hardly ever spoke ill of her bosses but she was first and foremost a representation of her people and she didn't like to see them suffering. 

Another deep sigh and Alice reached over and shut down the computer, letting America fold her into his embrace.

"We get through everything this life throws at us Alice, well get through this."

Alice nodded and then looked up at him, she looked so tired and wrung out that America's heart felt as if it were breaking. 

"Bed sounds a nice idea." Alice said in a small voice, hope beginning to colour her tone. 

"Maybe we can stay there until I have to go back home" 

Francis stirred as his lovers settled into bed beside him, instantly reaching for Alice and she gladly let herself be wrapped into his arms. America watched for a moment before sliding in beside them, curving his body around Alice's body as she wrapped here around Francis' in the dark her hand fumbled for his and he let her wrap his arm across her until it met Francis' on the other side. 

Then they slept.


End file.
